A Good Deed
by velja
Summary: Spoilers for 1x15 'A Few Good Men'. What would have happened if Stefan hadn't interrupted the supersweet Delena-moment of buttoning-the-shirt? This short one-shot shows what I would have loved to see happening.


**A Good Deed**

by velja

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Spoilers for Ep. 1x15 'A Few Good Men'. If you haven't seen it, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show but if I did, this is what I would have let happen. I took the first part of the dialogue directly from the show.

**Summary:** What would have happened if Stefan hadn't interrupted the best Delena moment in this episode? The shirt-buttoning-scene and what I would have loved to see.

_**Author's note:**__ The more often I watch this scene the more I hate Stefan for interrupting what would have been a wonderful opportunity for a first kiss. So… a girl can dream, right?_

_

* * *

_**A Good Deed**

Elena's feet made hollow sounds on the wooden floor when she slowly entered Stefan's bedroom. The entire house had been quiet but now she could hear a rustle of clothes coming from the adjourning walk-in closet.

"Stefan?" Elena enquired cautiously.

"Better," came the deep sultry reply and Elena knew instantly that it wasn't her boyfriend's voice. And sure enough, a second later Damon left the small clothing room and came sauntering towards her. "Me," he added but Elena never heard it. She was too busy staring at Damon's nearly naked form. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to gulp forcefully to make her voice obey her again.

"You look, uhm…"

Elena's eyes roamed over his plain chest, all smooth skin and well-defined muscles and, God, could those jeans ride any lower? Damon's hipbones stood out between his flat stomach and the two prominent lines simply drew Elena's eyes down to what was hidden underneath the black garment.

"Dashing? Gorgeous?" Damon swayed up to her until he stood unbearably close. "Irres-sistible?"

Elena noticed the drunken slur in his voice and her eyes snapped up to his face. "Wrecked. You look…" she gulped again and tried to get a grip, "wrecked."

"No reason why," Damon shrugged and then his voice took on an oddly proud edge. "Do you know that I'm one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"Huh," was all Elena could muster through the thick fog that seemed to have taken up residence in her head.

"Yup." Damon pursed his lips and turned around. He made his way over to the full-length mirror and Elena's eyes involuntarily slid over his broad-shouldered back. She shouldn't be ogling him like that, should she? But, boy, look at how smooth his skin was and, wow, that hollow curve at the small of his back where the jeans hung dangerously low… Elena's fingers itched. She wanted to run her palm over that spot right there…

'God, what am I thinking?' Elena gasped inwardly. Thoughts like these were totally inappropriate right now, weren't they? Damon was her boyfriend's brother! Oh, and an evil dangerous vampire. He was totally off limits. Especially in the state he seemed to be in right now. Completely drunk and emotionally unstable because his heart had been torn to pieces only a few days ago.

Elena's eyes took on a soft concerning edge when she finally asked: "How are you doing?"

"Never better," came the prompt reply, "yeah". He still stood with his back to her in front of the mirror and was now slowly shrugging into a dark-colored shirt. "What can I do for you? I'm barrel of favors today, it's my newfound purpose. How can I help people?"

Elena was glad for the familiar sarcastic tone of his voice because it helped her keep her mind off… things that were now once again covered by the shirt, thank you very much. Things she absolutely shouldn't be wanting to see again. Nope! With a newfound stability she finally managed to answer.

"I'm just… meeting Stefan, we're going to the fund raiser."

Damon seemed to have some trouble keeping his hands steady because Elena noticed him fumble with the shirt buttons in the mirror repeatedly before he finally turned around to her again.

"Help a guy out, will you?" he lifted his hands in some sort of frustrated gesture before they returned to his shirtfront. "I can't…" more unsuccessful fumbling, "get this…"

Elena watched his hands work in vain and let out a deep sigh. He had to be truly wasted if he couldn't even manage to finish clothing alone. Weren't vampires supposed to have all these super-human abilities? Well, apparently their dexterity suffered under the influence of alcohol just like anybody else's.

Elena finally made her way over to Damon and, pulling at his shirt, turned them both around again. She began closing one button and while she felt the soft texture of the shirt in her hands she tried not to think about how soft his skin would feel if she'd let her knuckles graze over it just a little bit closer than necessary. Elena sensed Damon's eyes on her and she desperately tried to find something to say.

"Oh, right,' her eyes lit up and a genuine smile spread over her face. "So," she dared to look up at last and found Damon's face very close. "I found out who my birth mother is."

Elena expected him to be happy for her, or at the very least mildly interested. She hadn't expected him to react like he did. Damon's face scrunched up in clear annoyance.

"Uagh, who cares?"

Elena frowned, disappointed and angry, and her hands tightened involuntarily on his shirt front. Damon's head swayed forward and his blue eyes bore into her. "She left you," he stated with a simplicity that threw Elena off guard. "She sucks!"

Oh, wow! If you put it like that…

Elena didn't know what to say. Damon's opinion, plain and simple and yet voiced with a sincerity she'd rarely heard ever before, left her speechless. How could it be that he managed to say so much with so little words?

Elena stared into Damon's face only inches away from hers. She saw the genuine emotion brighten his eyes and then her gaze was involuntarily drawn to his mouth. She saw him nibble on his lower lip, a gesture so insecure and completely un-Damon-like, that Elena couldn't help it. She couldn't have stopped her face from leaning in even if she'd wanted to.

Damon stopped biting his lip, it looked all red and pouty and luscious and Elena could feel his breath hit her face. It mixed with her own and the space between their faces seemed to become smaller and smaller and then there was suddenly no space left at all.

Damon had lowered his head just an inch and it was enough to let their lips finally make contact.

Oh, and what a sweet contact it was. Damon's lips felt so soft and warm when they closed around hers. She could taste a hint of something sharp, burning, whatever alcohol he'd consumed, Elena had no idea. But it wasn't unpleasant because it mixed with something that was unmistakably Damon, something wild and dangerous and… sexy.

Elena's hands tightened and bunched up the front of his still mostly unbuttoned shirt and she leaned closer to Damon and deepened the kiss without a thought.

She could feel Damon's tongue dart out, asking, demanding entrance to her mouth and she couldn't help but grant it. Her lips parted on their own account and Elena let out a soft moan when his tongue invaded her mouth and the sweet taste of Damon multiplied tenfold.

Strong hands found their way around Elena's body and pulled her unresisting form closer to Damon's hard-muscled body. She could feel heat seeping into her wherever their bodies touched but she had no time to wonder how he could feel so warm if he wasn't supposed to have any body heat of his own.

Stefan had never felt this warm when she'd…

'Oh God, Stefan!' Elena's mind reeled and she pulled away from Damon's probing lips with a shocked gasp.

Damon let out a low growl and swayed forward dangerously, deprived of the delicious feeling of Elena's lips on his. Finally she'd given in, finally she'd acted on the pull that had existed between them ever since… he didn't know how long it had been like this between them. Damon only knew that he'd wanted to kiss the girl for a very long time now, just like he'd been sure of her attraction towards him. He'd more than once seen her stare at his mouth, mesmerized, without any help of his compulsion.

And now she'd finally given in to the pull.

But sadly not for long. Not nearly long enough for Damon's liking. He could feel her stiffen in his arms and without opening his eyes he loosened the grip around her waist.

Elena stepped back immediately. "Oh God," she whispered and her voice was full of shock.

Damon's lips twisted into his trademark smirk and he opened his eyes at last. His gaze was met by Elena's wide-opened brown eyes, glistening with alarm, fear and shame.

But no regret.

"Well," Damon drawled and let go of Elena completely. "That was…"

"Damon, I…" Elena looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Not at all unpleasant, and surely not unexpected."

"I, what?"

"Oh, come on, Elena!" Damon smirked and sought her eyes. "I knew that it would sooner or later come to this. I'm simply irresistible!"

"You wish!" Elena shot back, more annoyed by his attitude now than embarrassed by her own actions.

"I know," Damon stated matter-of-factly and finished buttoning his shirt in quick moves.

Elena had been about to reply something but then her eyes fell onto his agile fingers, working the buttons of his shirt in swift and completely sure movements. The words stuck in her throat.

He'd faked it!

He'd totally faked his helplessness earlier, just to get her close to him!

And she'd fallen for it! Oh God, how could she have been so dumb?

Damon's eyes shone with mirth when Elena's head finally snapped up to meet his gaze.

"You… you…" she stuttered and her face flushed red in anger and shame.

"I, I…" Damon mimicked her mockingly but there was no malice in his tone, just a completely-pleased-with-himself happiness. "I think you managed to kiss the buzz away. My hands seem to work just fine again. Thank you, Elena, for your good deed."

Quick, too quick for Elena to react, Damon was invading her personal space again and he leaned in and stole one last fleeting kiss. Then he turned around and started walking to the door. Elena stared after him in stunned shock.

"Guess I gotta do something about that," Damon threw over his shoulder with a grin. "I'm not gonna survive being raffled off to some desperate housewife if I'm being anywhere near sober. You want something, too?"

Elena couldn't think of any reply but simply watched Damon saunter out of the room and down the small staircase. She noticed the bounce in his step and listened to his slightly off-key whistling and all of a sudden Elena's anger and embarrassment left her body in a rush.

A small smile spread over her flushed face.

Maybe what had happened just now wasn't so bad and wrong after all. If it had helped Damon to overcome his heartbroken state…

'Well,' Elena thought and slowly followed Damon downstairs, 'Seems like I did a good thing here after all. So, if he needs more cheering-up… I guess I could be persuaded to help him out again. You know, all in the name of a good deed, of course.'

* * *

**The End**

_Watching the scene from the show over and over I realized quickly that Damon must have faked the whole not-being-able-to-button-up-his-shirt-thing because when he leaves the room_ _his hands seem to work just fine. So, I hope you like what I made out of it. Review please and let me know what you think._


End file.
